


The Fallen StarChild

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, But maybe not well depict, Gen, I'm Sorry, Space suite, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: That day when Adam woke nobody is here.





	The Fallen StarChild

**Author's Note:**

> I did made many research on Asperger for this fic so sorry if I made mistakes, it is not to hurt anybody.

Adam had not known what happen, he had spent the night on the couch looking at a scientific TV show explaining the discovery of new planets in the Trappist-1 system. And in the morning he just feel like something was wrong, but brush it off, the TV had no signal when he turned it on to put his VHS while eating.

He started to get a hint that something was really wrong when he opened up his shutter, the street was empty, only some car were still here hardy parked on the roadside. It was a Monday morning at the rush hour for businessmen to move from home to work. Usually at this time, the road would be crowded by people walking fast and looking at their phone in case they had forgotten an important meeting that day. It was one of the fixed point of his life, and having it removed from him was upsetting Adam.

He get the news and finally get his hand on what was wrong when he turns on the radio, a message was repeating in loop delivered by a muted voice: “This is not an exercise, every citizen of New York city is invited to stay at home and to not go out, do not open your door except for the authorities. Avoid any contact to strangers. Try to make stock of water and food. Do not go out. The army is on its way to help.” And the message started again at the beginning.

He was not really more advance on the issue but at least he could try to calm a bit. It was not people fault if they were not going to work, something was stopping them but what? He spent some time looking at the milk way on his bedroom before starting his computer. He opened up the Google actuality page with the search New York, but nothing new for the past two days, just an article from CBS on an escaping patient from the Brookdale University Hospital and Medical Center. Twitter had been a far better information source but also a disturbing one.

The main words coming back for what was happening was ‘Zombies invasion’, ‘Zombie apocalypse’… Zombies, it was something from a movie not something from the real live. But has he scrolled down on the time-line the idea was less and less an aberration, they were stories of people getting bitten or eaten alive by other people. They were also video of it, but Adam avoided clicking on them. Intern was that area where even when the main information network were down you could find the piece you needed on-line.

So he stayed inside, even if his instinct were screaming at him to go out, to go to the park, that it was the time to do so. He stayed inside for almost three weeks before he started to get dangerously down on food. He did not knew what to do, the message on the radio had not change, and people on Twitter were fewer every days.

After a day of hunger he decided to try is luck outside, grabbing the space suit from his room. Nobody would see him, nobody would mock him, so it was a great day to go in the suit were he would have liked to before.

The suit ended up being a great idea, as Adam managed to pass right in front of the eyes of two so called zombies without making them move. He burst into laughter, he could manage, maybe even better than before.


End file.
